evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Normal
is the first episode of Season 1 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on November 9th, 2015. Plot Tara has saved her family from extinction. Esmerelda is getting closer to working out the Supreme Everine’s identity. Tara tries to throw her off the scent but it goes horribly wrong. Summary Tara wants to be a normal girl, but she has the weight of being the Supreme Everine on her shoulders. Due to the lack of golden thread, Esmerelda disbands the Circle, to the dismay of Sorsha. Tara is forced to steal golden thread from Cameron so she can practise weaving. She borrows his spider, Flynn, and takes some thread from his box. While she isn't looking, Flynn escapes. She is about to recapture him when the Everines arrive. As she jumps up to catch him, some of his golden thread falls onto Esmerelda. She is overjoyed and immediately restarts the Circle. Seb is disappointed that he and Sorsha cannot be together. Meanwhile, Ludo is giving Jake a tour of the village. He shows Jake the Snoot Cage, which holds the Sacred Snoot. Jake is scared to learn that it looks like an owl; he has a phobia of birds. They accidently leave the cage door open, and the Snoot escapes. Esmerelda weaves a prediction that says that the Supreme Everine will lose her powers to another. Tara hears this and is frightened. She asks Bridget if this is possible, and Bridget says that it is not unless anyone figures out that Tara is the Supreme Everine. Tara comes up with a plan to make Esmerelda think she is the Supreme Everine, by sewing a flying symbol and making her fly. However, when Tara sews the symbol, Bella touches it instead. Esmerelda and the Everines see her flying, and are convinced that she is the Supreme Everine. Bridget tells Tara that only Everines can sew on the tapestry, and if Bella tries, she will be eaten by the tapestry. Jake and Ludo tell Mayor Doyle that the Snoot has escaped, and he offers a reward. Lacie, a girl from the village, blackmails them by telling them to catch the Snoot and give her the reward, or she will tell Mayor Doyle that they let the Snoot escape. They go into the forest at night, Ludo wearing a bird costume that he 'just had lying around' to try and entice the Snoot. They successfully lead it into the tent, and manage to get it into the cage. Bella tries to sew on the tapestry, but it swallows her and she disappears into it. Sorsha sees Tara's hands glowing, and realises that she is the Supreme Everine, not Bella. She tells Tara the story of Cotton Lively, an Everine in training who contracted gillypox before the ceremony and could not fulfil her fate of being an Everine. Cotton swore revenge on the Everines, but when she tried to sew, she was eaten by the tapestry. Sorsha shows Tara the symbol to sew to bring someone back out of the tapestry. Tara sews it and manages to bring Bella back. She asks Bella to continue pretending to be the Supreme Everine, as if Esmerelda finds out it is Tara, she will try to take her powers. As Bella and Tara leave the tapestry room, the tapestry opens again. A girl comes out, who looks just like Cotton Lively from Sorsha's book. Cast Main Cast * Naomi Sequeira - Tara Crossley * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Jordan Loughran - Sorsha Doyle * George Sear - Seb Crossley * Georgie Farmer - Jake Crossley * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Sammy Moore - Otto * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn Recurring Cast *Georgie Glen - Aunt Bridget *Belinda Stewart-Wilson - Fiona Crossley *Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle *Sharon Morgan - Esmerelda Dwyer *Jennie Eggleton - Cotton Lively Trivia *This is the first episode of The Evermoor Chronicles. *Disney Channel UK released this episode on the website in October. *This will be the first appearance of two characters. **Lacie Fairburn, portrayed by India Ria Amarteifio. **Cotton Lively, portrayed by Jennie Eggleton. *It is unknown whether Otto is absent or not in this episode as he was seen, however he was in owl form and referred to as "the snoot". Transcript Normal/Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Season 1 Episodes